Flash suppressors are devices attached the muzzle of a rifle or other firearm that reduce the visible signature of the burning gases that exit the muzzle. This is useful from a tactical standpoint because it reduces the chance of the shooter's position will be given away and reduces the chance that the shooter will be blinded in dark conditions.
Early rifle designs tended to have longer barrels the modern assault rifles. The beneficial side effect of the long barrel is that the propellant is completely burnt before the bullet leaves the barrel, usually resulting in only a puff of smoke being emitted from the muzzle. With the advent of shorter rifle barrels, the bullet often leaves the barrel before the powder is completely consumed. The still burning powder emits a bright flash when it exits the muzzle. Since essentially all modern infantry weapons have short barrels with this problem that limits their use in night combat, flash suppressors are almost universally used on these weapons currently.
Flash suppressors reduce the muzzle flash from a firearm by diverting the incandescent gases resulting from firing the weapon to the sides, away from the shooter's line of sight. This also reduces the flash that is visible to the enemy. Slots, tubes, and/or holes in the outside body of the flash suppressor divert the gases and reduce or eliminate the flash by rapidly cooling the gases as they leave the end of the barrel. Although the overall amount of burning propellant is unchanged, the density and temperature greatly reduced, along with the brightness of the flash.
Previous flash suppressors have not been entirely satisfactory in hiding the flash because of unconsumed propellant exiting the suppressor and continuing to burn. Prior art flash suppressors are not easily removed, cleaned, and reassembled. Furthermore, previous flash suppressors do nothing to improve the function of the host weapon's autoloading capabilities.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a flash suppression system that generates increased backpressure for more reliable operation of gas-operated firearms.